hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazu Kaburagi
was the owner of Hotel Volver in Japan. He was in a relationship with Shigeru Okawahara. Kazu encountered Tsukushi Makino and Tsukasa Domyoji, while on vacation in Las Vegas. Biography Early life Kazu was born on August 13, 1975. At a young age, he married a fashion designer. The two were happy together for some time, before Kazu asked her about her dreams. He then realized that neither of their dreams actually involved the other. They later got a divorce. At some point, Kazu became a wealthy owner of several hotels, including Hotel Volver in Tokyo. He was also a client of Okawahara Corporation, through which he met Shigeru Okawahara. They had not officially started dating yet, when Kazu invited Shigeru on a date in Las Vegas. Tiara incident On January 20,Hana Yori Dango Final (38:28) 2011, he received a call to keep quiet about an incident at one of his hotels. Five million dollars was deposited into his account the next day. A few days later, friends of Shigeru, Tsukasa Domyoji and Tsukushi Makino, interrogated him about the incident. Kazu told them everything. Afterwards, he felt guilty for being an accomplice in their tiara being stolen. He gave them to five million and advised them to increase at the casino, so they could buy the tiara back. When Tsukushi asked him about his sudden change of heart, he replied that Tsukasa's "words got to him." Kazu then asked her about her upcoming wedding to Tsukasa. When she expressed some doubt, he abruptly told her "then don't do it." At the request of Shigeru, Kazu went to Hong Kong to help Tsukasa and Tsukushi win the tiara at a black market auction. The couple ended up winning it on their own. Kazu ran into Tsukushi on the building's roof and gave her his card if she needed any advice. Tsukushi called him later that night and he took her to eat some Hong Kong street food. He told her a story about his ex-wife, before saying "if you have issues now, I guarantee the marriage will too." After saying goodbye, Tsukushi shouted "don't make Shigeru cry. Kazu responded with a thumbs up and continued walking away. Physical appearance Kazu was in his mid-30s at the time of his meeting with Tsukushi and Tsukasa. He had dark brown hair and eyes as well as slightly tanned skin. His wardrobe was simple yet stylish, consisting of suits, leather jackets, blazers, and button-down shirts. Personality and traits Tsukushi often characterized him as "mature", especially compared to Tsukasa. Kazu was a pragmatic person, particularly in regards to love. He gave Tsukushi some advice on the subject, telling her "if you have issues now, I guarantee the marriage will too." Kazu showed poor judgement when he easily accepted a bribe. However, he righted this by giving Tsukasa and Tsukushi the money to get back the tiara. Kazu also had a proficiency for gambling. Behind the scenes *Naohito Fujiki portrays Kazu, an original character created for Hana Yori Dango Final. Fujiki previously starred as Rui Hanazawa in the 1995 ''Hana Yori Dango'' film. Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango Final'' *''Hana Yori Dango Final'' (novel) *''Hana Yori Dango Final: Photo Book'' References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Original characters Category:Tokyo residents